


oh my fucking god

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i saw this somewhere but I don't remember where, i'm just so confused, plz help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: what is wrong with me, i've finally snapped, this is what fucking happens.(I google translated my stories, even if you've never read em, it's still great)





	1. A Hell Unescaple: Chapter 1 (Be More Chill)

**Author's Note:**

> Just read the original or something:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11361027/chapters/25430649

My best friend, and I, "God? Michael does not explain the removal of clothing, the governor agreed that the dress is sitting on the bed.  
"I, of course, why did I tell him and noticed my friend?" Rich without being wearing a gap between them. Again rich robes and eyes of Michael. Listen, listen, listen. He did it because it is completely 100% customs and philosophy of Plato, all the most important things in the room. All in motion, yes, that is still ... your evidence.  
The new school soon, "Michael, I saw the touch of the clock.  
"I, you, I need to expect what they are doing, I climbed the window, I have it." I am rich and rich  
Michael has agreed. This method closes the window.  
lunch~  
I! Michael was born on "Showrooms and Jared" on the other side.  
Jeremy said his full support "I will say, Michael says in the morning, I found them, only now".  
"If you want to talk about milk, we came to school music," Christine said she was added.  
Michael "My theme of shampoo to be completely new" My answer to cheating  
But when you play music, it is one of several cases, no school. Reyes, this is a bad partner, the stage version of Shakespeare's bad. All of the hands in which John Wright is listed.  
This year, I was told the proposal of the last word 'is divided into Christian groups.  
The table is full of words annoying "number of rights".  
"This legal blonde", roll the eyes at the end. Chloe is placed on the table to stop the cell phone, it is not a good way. And it is invalid for cleaning.  
"Black?" Brooks tries to pass on his shoulder. Chloe, I have come to see him: he had to hold his hand.  
It was, "Please do not touch me." And he said, to eat in silence. She walks toward the door and immediately leaves the room and has a few chairs.  
"It is not good if it is to deal with them .." The first of wealthy. Maria Cristina pushes the cell phone for the Chloe Valley.  
"People who know the password," Christ said. This is not a cell phone, it is a very limited approval nod, Egyptian press of key terms, see the screen after seeing them all. High wing, eye scan in front of phone.  
Rush "What saints do not do ...." Hit and was given a very handbag.  
That is before Timothy's brother Michael in the room where you want to go, I spent a very long time to improve my mood. "

Kitchen -  
The girl hurriedly opened the door to the bathroom. Once he heard the wheezing sound. If you can not say that there was a special girl Chloe Valentine. Situation, shining heart.  
"Chloe · Valentine,?, Many kinds do you think that you are really going there?  
Equipping the final shape as usual is to be a school, he did not stop. Of course, this was Jackie, her dress okay, I bought a Mr. Timothy, it is like a threat of death from wild hatred. But, Chloe,  
"Chloe goes to a bathroom toilet, so stream it on a mobile phone over the floor of Chloe, the Old Chocolate of Bitter Channel.  
Like "1, mobile phone." You can call for binding, Maternus to the majority of mobile phones.  
Will we put a lot of time? Chloe is also seeking to slow down his knees. There is no need to unlock the mobile phone, Maternus is not known to exist. "  
, No, he was not.  
Before that, I will do Congressional process, which Chloe 's house set on the left side.  
It is received by time, with a rush to "no".  
If you need to know them "Rapids: Now, I am sorry" or Chloe's confusion, did you hear the nervous system explosion ..?  
"Of course if you live with Chloe angry homosexuals, you Brook was known as cardboard box? Brooke brain by all means.  
Tap on the beach, shoulder, so have a bit of jogging "I do not know, there are products." "This is not a serious security guard Chloe voice laugh now.  
I asked him, "What kind of friend has Chloe so far, I am black, what happens, I think it is a good thing for you very different" To this list.  
"Chloe Vareriusu, they call you Chloe, I will welcome you to Valentine's Day! Nofurue Valley.  
"Well, I do not have good friends, I think you are beautiful," Farmer says.  
"Brooke is beautiful in work, is Croft a shot?" Chloe, praise you, you can ask for approval of the brain in the same way.  
Chloe looks for "Thank you." Slow heat face.  
"Rob as your dirty panties."  
 - Place for dinner  
But ... I suck the weed! Do not you cry?


	2. Too Much For Today (Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VAGUE MENTIONS TO BULIMIA, IF YOU CAN PICK IT OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: GOOGLE TRANSLATE IS TRYING TO FUCKING TELL ME SOMETHING  
> Fun Fact: this was my first ever story published on ao3, it means a lot to me, why did i do this????????  
> If you aren't sensitive/are triggered by eating disorders, more specifically bulimia, read the original or something:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8801539

I do not know Alex! We sat at the breakfast table and greeted us with a smile and we have food, "he struck his hands. I filled the water in my mouth and I stopped .I.

They are a bit), very simple John! In his case I, literally. "In other words, my father, my boyfriend thinks of all of you, which I have, so I think it is necessary now that I do not need to sell it all, I There is a lot of doubts and you do not have friends to check you need to check, I think what you think of me "You think, young" There is no my muscles, you and the rock Much about my drink, about? Stomach to eat Pepsi?

"We got along well?" John asked, you saw me, it's long.

There is no doubt the city when you say.

Always please let me know myself, in my voice, follow these instructions.

"Please try again," I will answer.

Brain Tallinn

I will listen now, I will john've to work, close the board minutes minutes

"My Friend!" With a big hand I Hercules is connected to Lafayette, John and John are modern exercises when he sits, but I have been speaking quietly for a long time.

I will go with that. right now. If you ate too.

I think it was almost empty, the board ignored the sound. I think he thinks that the day of seriousness he is eating a sandwich, I drank the water.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I suddenly woke up in the eyes of my chair.

"How to restore everything for you? They take you, Alexander Hark. My room, my eyes, I need you to think before you become a knee, no, I think It is necessary that you have to participate to go.Movement room is tomorrow, no bathroom, you need to know, about how to create a floor, it is protected .

This is the only way to thin

I was placed under the neck for two fingers. I will spare details on your explanation.

I will miss you

I won. I am free from violence yesterday. I am truly amazing. Sometimes I would like to thank my voice. Satisfaction and I will try to clean the toilet. I put hands under his fingers in his mouth. After doing this, I was asked to return immediately.

"Alex?" I hear her voice, this is John, I guess it's after doing this.I have my hands on my mouth.The door is closed.Well now, Please try to empty.

"John," Am I here with you? "I hope you do not know what he is meant for me.

"Alex, are you?" He asked, I know that you are good, instead my heart is getting worse.

"Some people," I will answer.

"Vomiting" for Alex, I have not eyes awake, the head, "What my shot was full of tears in the eyes horizontally, you know that it is synchronized There is no abilities to hear.

"Klein is all open to me, it is a model.

"I do not understand that I will not change you, because I, I, I, I, I, I am Alexander, because this is not a problem, but I think you think I want to make it in. John, I am moving the shoulder of the Middle East Center listed.

As soon as the tears of tears, John's number, I ... but my face is red with anger, and I put it in his mouth.

hard. He does not like you.

When everything is black, I need to connect immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...


End file.
